


What If Justin Had Gone To The White Party

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What could have happened if Justin had gone to the wedding and then followed Brian to the White Party.





	What If Justin Had Gone To The White Party

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin walked into the loft twirling the bouquet that he had caught at the wedding. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he thought about all of the ribbing he had gotten from everyone for catching it. Moving into the kitchen he reached for a vase and as he sat the flowers down on the dining room table, the smile slowly left his face. He wished that Brian could have been at the wedding, but Brian had gone on to the White Party without him. 

 

Walking into the bedroom, he looked at his still packed suitcase and spotted his airline ticket lying on the bed. Sitting down on the bed, he picked it up and looked at it with resignation. He had had a chance to go with Brian, to get away from it all, and everyone. Granted, there were going to be thousands of hot and horny men there, but it was still going to been just him and Brian. 

 

As he sat there thinking of what might have been, he suddenly got an idea. Grabbing the phone, he called the airlines. "Yes, my name is Justin Taylor and I was supposed to catch a flight earlier in the day but was unable to get away at that time. I was wondering if there was a way for me to exchange my ticket for a later flight tonight?" 

 

Justin listened to the attendant over the phone and gave her all of his flight information. "Ok, yes, I understand. If I hurry, I can catch the 9:30 flight tonight with a fifty-dollar exchange fee. Standby? Oh, Okay. Yes, I understand. Yes, thank you." 

 

Justin hung up the phone, called a cab, grabbed his cell phone and suitcase and was outside waiting when the cab pulled up. Excitedly, he told the cabby "Airport." 

 

Next, he called his mom and Debbie. He explained that he was able to get a later flight to Miami and so he was going to go after all. With promises of staying safe, he hung up and climbed out of the cab to make his way to the check in counter. Checking in, he was told that there was a good chance of him getting on the flight and was told to check in at the gate. 

 

Rushing through the airport, he waited impatiently for security to do their job, and made it to his gate with plenty of time to spare. All that was left was for the attendants to call his name and he was set. The attendants called to start boarding the plane and Justin's name had still not been called. He was starting to get worried as they called more passengers when suddenly he heard his name called. Walking up to the counter, Justin presented his ticket and identification. 

 

"Welcome Mr. Taylor, and thank you for flying Liberty Air. Here is your new seat number. You may board now." The attendant at the counter informed him. 

 

"Thanks." Justin said and moved into the waiting line to board. 

 

Once on the plane, he took his seat and tried to not to be too impatient with the time. Instead he pulled out his sketchpad and began to draw pictures of the wedding to show Brian when he got there. 

 

Arriving at the hotel from the airport, Justin began to get a little nervous. Brian had registered them both at the hotel and he only hoped that when he showed up the hotel would accept his story. Walking up to the registration desk, he tried to calm his nerves. 

 

"Hi, I'm Justin Taylor, I have a reservation." 

 

"Mr.…Taylor. Ah yes here you are. Mr. Kinney is already checked in but said that you wouldn't be coming." The desk clerk said checking his computer screen. 

 

Justin's heart was pounding but he continued. "Yes, I thought I wasn't going to be able to get away, but I was." 

 

The desk clerk shook his head in understanding. "That's good. If I could see some ID please, we'll get you registered and a key so that you can get unpacked." 

 

Justin smiled, relieved that things were going so smoothly. Justin thanked the desk clerk, took his key card, and went to the elevator. He was beginning to get a little nervous. What if he walked into the room and found Brian already fucking someone. He knew the itinerary, and tonight was the White Party Ball, so he hoped Brian hadn't left it yet. Especially since he was hoping to surprise him there, that is if he could find him. 

 

Opening up the room door, he was relieved to find it empty. Quickly he unpacked and showered. As he began to dress, he felt butterflies of excitement in his stomach. His excitement only grew as he finished. While he had seen all of Brian's outfits, Brian hadn't seen any of his. He looked himself over very carefully. Satisfied with what he saw, he gathered his key card, ID, and passes. 

 

The White Party Ball was in full swing when Justin arrived. Looking down onto the dance floor, he spotted Brian almost right away and couldn't help but laugh when he saw him holding the bouquet that the drag queen bride had thrown. Keeping an eye on Brian for as long as he could, he began to make his way to him. This turned out to be harder then he had planned with all the men in the way as well as those that kept grabbing him. He was just about ready to scream in frustration when he managed to break free of the crowd and spot Brian just feet away dancing, surrounded by no less then five men all vying for his attention. 

 

As he moved to intercept him, Justin suddenly found his way blocked. Looking up he was surprised to find a fairly muscle bound man smiling down at him. "Forget him. Come dance with me and later tonight I'll rock your world." 

 

Justin tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. "Sorry, I already have someone who rocks my world." 

 

Brian was enjoying himself when a blond head caught his eye. Turning to get a better look he was surprised to find that the blond was Justin. As he took in the linen pants that left little to the imagination and the sheer white shirt that tied at the neck and wrists he felt his cock start to stir. 

 

Moving through the men crowding around him, he walked past them, past the muscle man and without a word, grabbed Justin and pulled him up against his body. "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to stay for the wedding?" 

 

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian and kissed him lightly. "I did. I just realized that I could go to the wedding and catch a later flight to join you here." 

 

Brian smiled, "Good thing I left your ticket at home then." 

 

Kissing Justin a little deeper he moved them back out onto the dance floor. There they danced for another hour before leaving and going back to their hotel. The kissing and grinding they had done on the dance floor had escalated until they were both hard and in dire need of each other. 

 

Brian shut and locked the door without letting go of Justin. "I'm going to fuck you all night long. You look so hot." 

 

Justin smiled, "You too. Are you glad I came?" 

 

Brian tried not to smile, "You haven't cum yet. But you will, again, and again, and again if I have anything to do with it." 

 

Brian quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Justin's pants. With a slight tug, they whispered down to the ground to reveal what Brian already knew, Justin, without any underwear, his cock standing out from under his shirt hard, the tip glistening with precum. Brian began to walk them toward the bed and he raised Justin's arms up over his head. 

 

Justin thought that Brian was going to remove his shirt but was surprised when he fell on the bed with Brian on top of him, still holding his hands over his head. Brian began to kiss him deeply once again and Justin got so lost in it that he didn't realize what Brian was doing until it was done. Brian had used the ties on his wrist to tie his hands to the bed. Even though his breathing had quickened, it quickened even more when he realized that he couldn't move his arms. "Brian?" 

 

Brian heard the uncertainty in Justin's voice and stopped. "Justin, do you trust me?" 

 

Justin looked into Brian's eyes. "Of course I do. It's just that…well, I have little control as it is and this way I don't have any at all. I'm kind of helpless." 

 

Brian knew what Justin was saying. "Relax Justin. I'm not going to do anything that you won't enjoy and if it makes you feel better, I'll let you tie me up later." Brian couldn't keep the smile off his face at that thought. 

 

Justin saw Brian smile at that and couldn't help but smile back. "Promise?" 

 

Brian licked his lips and bent down to lick at Justin's. "Promise." 

 

Justin leaned up and licked Brian's lips. "Okay." 

 

Brian leaned down and captured Justin's lips for another long, deep kiss. Then he began to grind against Justin as he ran his hands down his arms and chest. Getting up, he never took his eyes off of Justin, but let them roam over the sight before him as he began to slowly remove his own clothes, using his actions as a tease. 

 

Bending over, he licked Justin's cock, tasting the precum that was leaking out, and when Justin moaned, couldn't help but torture him by taking him all the way in before releasing him completely. Justin groaned with the want for more, but waited to see what Brian would do next. 

 

Brian ran his hands up under Justin's shirt but it wasn't enough, he wanted to lick and taste him. Reaching down, he grabbed the base of Justin's shirt and in one swift motion, ripped the shirt all the way up to the collar. Then he attached his mouth to one of Justin's nipples. 

 

Justin arched against Brian and tried to pull his hands free so that he could slid them into Brian's hair but to no avail. While the shirt had been sheer, the collar and cuffs were not. Brian moved to Justin's other nipple and gave it equal treatment. "Brian, fuck me! Please!" 

 

Brian leaned away from Justin and rubbed his hard cock against Justin's and grinned. "No." 

 

"Brian! I'm about to exploded!" Justin began to beg and he ground himself against Brian, seeking relief anyway he could. 

 

Brian laughed and grabbed Justin's hips to still him. "Behave." 

 

Brian moved down so that his mouth hovered right over Justin's cock and licked the slit with the tip of his tongue. Justin tried to arch up but Brian's hands prevented him from doing so. Settling between Justin's legs, he licked upward from the base to the tip and back again before nuzzling his balls. 

 

Justin began to struggle against his ties and Brian knew that he really couldn't hold back much longer. "Easy Justin. Easy. I'm done teasing." Brian said as he moved up to look into Justin's eyes. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed the lube and a condom and as he began to prepare Justin, he kissed him as if he had never tasted him before. 

 

Justin was moaning almost non-stop now and Brian knew that this was going to be quick. Sliding into Justin's tight ass, Brian groaned as Justin sighed. Brian stayed still for a few moments until Justin began to move against him. Brian reached around and pushed Justin's legs up against his chest, allowing him to go deeper within him. As he began to pick up his pace, he reached down to kiss Justin. The extra friction was just enough to set Justin off and he came with a cry. With a few more thrusts, Brian came as well. 

 

Lowering Justin's legs, he collapsed on top of Justin and they continued to lie there gathering their breath and energy. After a few minutes Justin began to squirm a little bit. "Uh, Brian?" 

 

Brian was comfortable and about to drowse. "Hmmm?" 

 

Justin squirmed a little bit more. "Do you think you could untie me now? My arms are falling asleep." 

 

Brian raised his head to look. "Sorry about that." Reaching up he untied first one arms then the other. 

 

"Owe" Justin said has he lowered his arms. 

 

"I'm sorry Sunshine." Brian sat up and began to rub the circulation back into Justin's arms. 

 

Justin smiled, "I'm glad I came after all." 

 

Brian smiled back. "You ain't seen anything yet. Let me show you how glad I am that you came too." 

 

Brian bent down to kiss Justin and this time took it slow and easy, not torturous. After they came, they both snuggled up together with a sigh of contentment and drifted off to sleep. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Brian woke up feeling strange and when he tried to move, found that he couldn't. Opening his eyes, he found a smiling Justin sitting beside him. "Justin, let me go." 

 

Justin straddled Brian and bent down until they were face to face. "Uh uh. You said I could tie you up later. Well, it's later and I want my turn." He said wiggling his ass against Brian's rapidly growing erection. 

 

Brian groaned and gave one more tug on his restraints. Looking up, he saw that Justin had used the remains of his shirt to tie him. 

 

"I figured turn about is fair play." Justin smiled as he wiggled some more. "Besides, you now owe me a new shirt." With that said, he bent down and began licking at Brian's lips and nibbling along his jaw line before settling down for a deep battle with his tongue. 

 

Coming up for air, Justin sat up and reached behind him to wrap his hand around Brian's cock, giving it a few good strokes until Brian groaned. Releasing it, he slowly ran his hands down Brian's chest. Stopping at each nipple, he teased them before bending down and licking each one as his hands continued roaming over his body. Glancing up, he caught Brian watching him intently, so while he was watching, he licked his nipples again. 

 

Brian licked his lips as he watched Justin lick his nipples and gasped when he bit down on one of them before licking the hurt away in a wave of pleasure. Closing his eyes, he arched up into Justin's mouth. Forgetting about his hands, he moved to grab Justin to bring him up for a kiss only to have his movements stopped by his bindings. "Justin!" He growled. 

 

Justin did his best to look innocent. "Yes Brian?" 

 

"Untie me." Brian said in a low voice. 

 

Justin cocked his head, reached behind him, and once again stroked Brian's cock as if he was thinking about something while he did it. "Uh…no. My turn isn't over yet." 

 

Smiling, he bent down and kissed Brian as he stretched out on top of him and began to rub their erections together, stimulating both of them. Sitting back up after a few moments of intense kissing, he began to rub himself as he watched Brian carefully. 

 

"You want this? You want to lick it, to take me all the way in until and suck on it until I come down your throat?" 

 

Brian watched Justin stroke himself and licked his lips at what he was saying, remembering the last time he had sucked Justin off. "Yes." 

 

Justin moved up so that he cock was right in front of Brian's mouth and dragged it across his mouth several times. Brian opened his mouth but Justin never allowed him to do anything more but flick it with his tongue. 

 

Justin closed his eyes and let the sensations of Brian's tongue flow over him. Leaving a trail of his pre-cum as he moved back down Brian's body, he kissed him deeply again. "Would you like more?" 

 

Brian groaned and licked his lips even more. He felt as if he was going to explode soon and he wanted to taste Justin so badly. 

 

Justin crawled back just enough to be out of reach, he began to stroke himself, moving faster and faster as he felt his balls tighten and with a cry his body began to jerk as his cum splashed on Brian's face, neck, and upper chest. Catching his breath, he watched Brian's tongue come out and lick at his face. It reminded him of a cat licking the cream from its face. Feeling Brian's hard on hitting him in the back, Justin continued to watch Brian as he began to stroke him. Brian felt himself getting close. Throwing back his head, he panted and moaned as he pushed himself upward into Justin's strokes. 

 

Justin moved around so that Brian's cock was now between them and sped up his movements. With a cry Brian came, covering his chest, intermingling his cum with what was left of Justin's. As Brian fought to get his breath back, Justin laid down on top of him, reached up and released Brian's arms. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, and held him tightly. 

 

As Justin started to doze off, Brian kissed his forehead and whispered, "I'm glad you came too."


End file.
